Don't eat the butterfly!
by DisturbedYaoiLover
Summary: Sting comes across Future Rogue. A meeting that was destined to happen. But what will the white dragon slayer do when hearing his best friend was the one who plunged the world he lived in into chaos?


DisturbedYaoiLover

" _Look, Rogue! It's a butterfly! Don't you think that one's pretty?"_

" _And why are you telling me this?"_

" _Because butterflies are the symbol of transformation. Or at least that's what a book said I once read."_

" _Again. Why are you telling me this, Sting?"_

" _Because someday, I think you're going to transform into a very beautiful person!"_

" _So right now I'm ugly?"_

" _What?! No! I didn't say that. I just have this feeling you're going to change into an even better person soon!"_

" _You're weird…"_

" _Hey! I resent that! Hm?"_

" _Hey, OI! Did you just try to eat that butterfly?!"_

" _What? I'm hungry."_

" _You…"_

"…idiot."

Grunting, Rogue opened his eye slowly, placing a hand on his forehead. That was such an odd dream he had. Why would he dream about that anyway? It happened so long ago. During a time when everything was still so simple and beautiful. A time where Sting was still with him…

"Oh! You're up!"

Shooting up shocked in the bed he laid in, Rogue soon grunted in pain, holding a hand on his side. When looking up, he saw Sting staring bewildered at him. But, why was he here? He couldn't be here right now because he was supposed to be…

Oh, right. This wasn't his Sting. His Sting was _dead._ Killed with his own two hands. This was the Sting of this world. How could he have forgotten that?

"Hey, you alright? You just looked like you saw a ghost."

Funny how this Sting acted so calm while outside the house they were in there were people screaming for help and running for their lives. What was this idiot thinking?

A hand came into his field of vision. In a reflex, Rogue slapped the hand away, looking warily at the blonde before him. Why was he here anyway? How did he got here? Last thing he remembered was fighting with Natsu.

Letting out a sigh, Sting brought his rejected hand back to his side. "In case you were wondering, I saw you laying down the ground unconscious. And then I heard Natsu-san yelling out your name furiously so I decided to drag you to this place. You seriously gained some weight there." The white dragon slayer pointed out.

"Why did you bring me here in the first place?" Rogue questioned, still looking warily at the other dragon slayer.

"Isn't that obvious? I want to know what's going on!" Sting commented while frowning. "First dragons appear, then I was fighting one, then I ran away from one and then I came across you followed by Natsu-san shouting your name in fury. You can't blame me for wanting to know what's going on." Standing in front of the white shadow dragon slayer, Sting looked at the other, waiting for an answer.

"I happened. That's what." Rogue murmured, turning his head away from the blonde.

"Like I haven't figured that one out myself." Sting sighed, plumping down the bed next to Rogue, who scooted away from the blonde the moment he did.

"Hey! I'm not contagious or something, you know! Why are you trying to get away from me?" Sting muttered offended.

"If you figured it out yourself then I shouldn't be telling you this! Then you know what happened." Rogue growled. He wanted to get away from this place. Away from this Sting. It brought back too many painful memories.

"But, I want to hear if from you." Wrapping his arms around Rogue's waist, the blonde placed his cheek against the other back. "What happened to you that made you look at me with such pain in your eyes?"

Rogue's eye opened wide at those words. Why was it that this guy could see right through him? Why did this guy always knew where to hurt him the most? A normal person would ask where the heck he'd come from and how. But this guy questioned what happened to him? This didn't make any sense!

"Why are you so set on knowing what happened to me? I'm not even your Rogue!" Sting yanked Rogue's pony tail, earning him a hiss and an angry look coming from white shadow dragon slayer.

"I don't care if you're not _my_ Rogue. How can I ignore your pain while you're sitting here right in front of me? I don't care how many years apart we are, you're still my best friend, no matter what! And I want you to share your grief with me. Is it really that difficult for you to understand that, pighead?!"

"Acnologia happened." The white shadow dragon slayer eventually muttered after letting a long silence pass between them. "I lost everything. Everyone I cared for. Nothing is left in my world." Hearing that made Sting strengthen his grip around the other's waist. He lost everyone? No wonder he was like this.

"Wait, does that mean Acnologia got to me as well?" Sting questioned.

"No."

"Then… what happened to the future me?"

Breaking lose from Sting's grip, Rogue pushed the white dragon slayer down the bed, curling his fingers around Sting's neck, but not necessarily choking him. The blonde gasped in surprise, looking shocked at the white dragon slayer looming above him.

"I happened." Was Rogue's eerie response, a vicious smile playing on his lips. "I killed you. I became one with the shadows and killed you. With these two hands. _Old friend_."

Sting stared at Rogue in utter shock. Rogue was going to kill him in the future? The shadows got to him? He _failed_ protecting him?

Rogue at the other hand enjoyed the look on Sting's face. The utter horror in his eyes, the disbelief. This was the look he was waiting for. That look of despair!

But then Sting did something Rogue didn't expect. The blonde raised a hand, removing the bang from Rogue's face.

"Was it me who hurt you like this?" He asked, letting a thumb trace the scar. Now it was Rogue's turn again to look at Sting bewildered.

"N-No…"

A sigh of relief passed Sting's lips as he wrapped his arms around Rogue's neck, pulling him down close to him.

"I'm glad. I'm really glad I'm not the one who hurt you like this. I would have never forgiven myself if I were the one who did this kind of thing to you." His voice shook and cracked as he spoke. Laying so close to Sting, Rogue felt how tears wetted his own face. Sting was crying? But why would he be crying for something he did not do? This was all so confusing!

"Rogue, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you." Lifting his head, the white shadow dragon slayer stared at Sting's crying face in utter confusion. Why was he apologizing for not protecting him?

"I'm sure that's something my future self wanted to say to you."

He felt his heart breaking. Memories flooding back in like a fast streaming river. He heard Sting's voice ringing cheerfully in his head. He saw his bright smile right in front of him, a hand being offered to him.

And then there was that face. That dying face. That _smiling_ face. And eventually those words…

" _Rogue… Love… you…"_

No! He didn't want to hear those words! He was able to suppress them, he didn't want to hear those words again! Not now! But, they kept ringing in his head, over and over and over again.

He broke. Got shattered in million pieces. Placing his head against Sting's chest, Rogue let out a painful cry, calling out Sting's name. Calling out to _his_ Sting.

Hugging the crying dragon slayer tightly, Sting let one hand go through Rogue's white hair, whispering soothing words. Raising his head, Rogue looked deeply in Sting's eyes. Even though there was chaos raging outside, it couldn't pierce the bubble they were in.

Bending down, Rogue pressed his lips onto Sting's, who returned the kiss with much eager. The only thing Sting desired was to share the pain this Rogue was suffering from. To take it away at least a little bit.

Rogue buried himself deep inside of Sting, desiring him, wanting to keep him close. He wanted to lock Sting away and keep him all for himself. His voice, his touch, every crevice of the blonde's body even every strand of the blonde's hair was something Rogue wanted to own.

"Your heart. Give me your heart." The white shadow dragon slayer panted.

"You already own it. You always have and you always will. You're the only one I desire, Rogue!"

Looking down at the sleeping blonde, Rogue caressed Sting's cheek with the back of his hand. He couldn't stay here forever. Besides, he was even more confident that his way was the right way. Raise a dragon army, defeat Acnologia and become the new Dragon King. That was the only way to protect those who he loved: Frosch and Sting.

Bending down he gave Sting a kiss on his cheek, who let out a soft murmur.

"Sting. Whatever you do. Don't try to eat the butterfly."


End file.
